Computing devices are ubiquitous in today's society. Many people own computing devices that can be loaded with applications or software to perform very specific operations. These devices, when loaded with proper software, may be used to control devices, such as televisions, lights, door locks, and other types of devices. Often, when computing devices are used to perform functions of existing devices (e.g., remote controls, etc.), the software designers create software for the computing devices with the same or very similar functionality as the traditional devices. Although this may allow a user to perform desired operations with the computing device, this type of design may fail to leverage performance opportunities that are available with use of the computing device, such as use of global positioning information, network access, and/or other functionality or hardware included in the computing device.